The demon inside us all
by FireStarRD
Summary: Fang is a demi-demon, half human, half demon. His master, Satan, has given him the order to kill his brothers daughter, Maximum ide, another Demi-Demon. But she doesn't know she is one yet. Will he do as was told? Or will love win out?
1. The elevator of dooooom

Fang POV:

I looked up at my master from where I sat kneeling on the floor.

"But Master-" I started He looked at me distainfullyy, anger flaring in his eyes.

"Your Mother GAVE you to me, Fang. You will do as I say. Or do you NOT wat to prove to me that you are a real demon?" He growled. I bowed my head to him.

"Yes sir," I said quietly. I felt my eyes blaze red for a moment, like they always did as a warning for me to stop my powers when i felt to passionite about something.

"Good," His lord and master said. "You will find this... Maximu Ride girl, and kill her. Then you will be declared a fulldemon, and be allowed to see your mother again."

I grinned. I had waited so long to hear that. So LONG... I wanted to meet my Mother so bad. So very, very bad.

"Yes sir. But may I inquire why I am to kill this girl?"

My lord looked at me. "She's a half demon, Fang. Like you- a demi-demon. But the problem is... she's the daughter of my brother. She may be a threat."

I nodded stiffly and stood up. I walked towards the ornate doors that led out of the room.

"Yes sir, Lord Satan," I said, and quietly left the room. I took a left at the end of the palace hall to the elevater. I got in and pressed the Ground Level button towards the mortals floor. My full mission was to hurt her, like my lords brother had hurt my lord. I would do as I was asked.

I hit the ground level and walked into the warehose building that it le out on. The gaurd there started.

"Wha- how-?" He spluttered. I strolled in nonchalantly and twiddeled my thumbs. The gaurd ulled out a gun, and I laughed out loud.

"Guns wonn't hurt me, fool," I spat. He smirked.

"No, but this might," He said, holding up a bullet. "It's iron."

I growled. The bastard! How the hell (Pardon the pun) did he know this?

"I've seen a few weird things come through those doors-" The man continued. "I did my research. And I knw that-"

My eyes burnt red, claws burst from my fingertips, and a flaming red tail burst from my lower bacl. I left him by the neck I was rather strong- And held him there while he prid at my fingers.

"Then you should know not to dawdle," I said, not unkindly, and threw hi against the wall, just hard enough to knock him out. My tail and claws vanished, and my eyes flashed before going back to normal. ßthe door burst open, and a girl's outline was framed by the light coming from the doorway. (AN: It was dark in the basement, okay?) A girls voice rang out, confidant and strong.

"What the bloody hell is going on in here?"

The girl moved into the room, closer to us, and I saw her features. I let out a almost inaduible gasp. She was the most gorgouse girl I had ever seen! I shook my head. Now was NOT the time for these thoughts.

"I got out of the elevater, and this guy just went crazy and attacked me!" I lied, letting panic tinge my voice. "I pushedhim away, but he slipped and hit his head!"

"Again?" The girl asked, croutching next to the man. She had brown eyes and gold-blond-brown hair. She looked up.

"It doesn't look bad. I'll call an abulance. Are you one of the orphan kids?"

I had o idea what she was talking about, but I nodded anyways.

"Okay then." She stood up and pulled a phone out of her pocket, dialed a number, and startted telling the paramedics where to go. A few moments later, the paramedics arrived and hauled the man onto a strecher, and left. The girland I trailed after them, going up to the main floor of the building.

"ßwhats your name?" I asked the girl.

"Maximum Ride, but call me Max. I was here to drop off a package for my friend Isak. I call him Iggy. Whats yours?"

I stared at the girl in shock. THIS was the girl I was supposed to kill? THIS was the infamous Maximum Ride? And she wanted me to call her Max?

Excuse me while I fantasize.

"My name?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah."

"Call me Fang." I decided to use my real name. I'm not sure why. We walked out the front doors and started to cross the street.

"Anyways-" Max started. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a truck barreling towards us. Max let out a scream as it lurched forwards, towards us, with no sign of slowing down, and I tackled her so we landed out of the way. Max scrambled to her feet as it raced by us. Her pretty brown eyes were wide. She helped me to my feet.

"Are you okay?" She asked gently. I nodded stiffly.

"Fine. You?"

"Okay."

We started walkig, and I gripped my side. Everything started to go dizzy.

"Fang? Fang, are you okay?" Max asked, fear lacing her voice. I looked up, her

face swimming before me.

"It's just a scratch-" I muttered, before everything went black.

AN: Hey guys, sorry I haven't written in FOREVERR! My computer broke and I have to write at the lbrary, so don't expect quick updates like normal. Ill be dong Mapel Tree's Song soon, and maybe a fairy one, I don't know. And no, Iam NOT a devil worshipper. Kittens! :)

Love ya but not in a weird way,

Fire*


	2. Yo!

Yo peeps! Sorry I got a concussion thats why I havent been writing and I wont be able to for awhile. My sincerest apologies, FireStarRD


	3. The awkward world is made of fics

"Fang? Fang? Don't you dare die on me, you have some explaining to do, dammit!" An angry voice said. I opened my bleary eyes.

Either I had teleported to a girls bedroom, on her bed, I was dreaming, or someone had brought me in here.

Excuse me once again while I fantasize.

"Where am I?" I asked the ceiling.

"Um, my bedroom? I carried you," Max's voice came from my left, and I turned my head. It was then I realized I wasn't wearing a shirt and that I had bandages on my side.

"Okay, wait wait wait wait wait. Hold it. I'm in a girls bedroom. On her bed. Without a shirt. This is to good to be real," I said.

WHACK!

I had just been kicked in a very, er, painful area. In response to this, I curled into a ball and made 'ow' faces.

"Ow!" I said, in an octave higher then usual.

"Now then. I had to bandage you up because you were bleeding from scrapes you got when you fell. Idiot! And seriously? Not cool Fang."

I looked and and grinned sheepishly.

"Oops?"

"Whatever, weirdo. Mom said you could stay here until the police find out why the guard attacked you. They came over here earlier and explained that the guy was crazy and was talking about people who we're helping him, and that the orphanage up in that building wasn't safe for you. So Mom said 'What the Hell, let him stay!" Max said, rolling her eyes. I sensed two things wrong with this.

"One, how did the police know I was here, two, why did your mom say I could stay?" I asked. Max shrugged.

"Honestly? I'm scared just thinking about it." She muttered.

"This is so weird. This stuff only happened in fanfictions, as far as I knew," I said, getting up.

"Fanfiction IS real, so why wouldn't this happen?" Max said, also standing (she had been sitting before) and taking a step closer.

"No, there not."

"Yes, they are!" She said creepily. "The whole world is fanfiction!"

"Whatever, psyco," I said, grinning. She pushed me, but as I fell I grabbed her wrist out of instinct. In some strange course of events, we fell on the bed with Max on top of me.

"Uh...Um, Max- I-" I spluttered Incoherently. Max was red. Without warning, her bedroom door opened.

"What the fuck is going on here?" A woman's voice asked demandingly. I looked over and saw an older looking version of Max standing in the doorway with arms crossed. A tall, lanky blond boy stood next to her.

"Geez Max! I know you said he was hot but I didn't think you'd take it this far!" He grinned, leaning against the doorframe. "Though I guess it makes sense your on top!"

AN: All of my fics are for teens! No mature content except for people dying! I am so sorry I haven't written in forever. I am a horrible person. I'll be writing more regularly, I promise!

love you but not in a weird way,

Fire*


	4. There's a demon on the doorstep

"DAMMIT IGGY! I TRIPPED AND FELL ON HIM, THATS ALL!" Max screamed, jumping up and starting to chase him. The boy, I'm guessing Iggy, hid behind The Woman. Yes. I used capitals. Sue me.

"Okay. I believe you. I'm going to go now, but please KEEP THE DOORS OPEN," The Woman said, eyes wide. Max blushed, and I smirked.

"Okay, Mrs...?"

"It's Ms. Martinez, thank you," She said curtly, before walking down the hall.

"Dude, taking her on the first date? Not cool," Iggy said, shaking his head as I slowly got up.

"Man, she already told you, it was nothing like that. We're not even dating, I literally just met her," I told him, rolling my eyes. He grinned.

"Whatever. Hey Max, I brought over The Shining, wanna see it?"

"That movies not even scary. Wanna watch Amityville horror?" Max asked. She turned to me.

"I hope you don't mind, we do this every Friday," Max grinned.

"Whoa Max, don't move so fast here," Iggy said, hands up. "But I would mind..."

"SHUT UP YOU IGGIOT! *SMACK*"

I just sat there watching them and laughing. These guys were great.

"Yeah sure, whatever," I shrugged. I could see if Max knew anything about her demon heritage That way- demon's eyes always flash red when theyre surprised or scared. We headed down towards the TV room To start the movie. As we were moving to put the movie in, the doorbell rang. Max looked out the window, then dove behind the couch.

"HIDE!" She shrieked.

"Why? Who is it?" asked. Max looked at me grimly.

"A demon."

AN: WHOOT! Plot twist! Just so you know, this fics gonna be full of things that could be taken wrong but aren't. :) I HAVE MISSED YOU GUYS SO MUCH! Updates will be irregular. Sorry.

Love ya but not in a weird way!

Fire*


	5. To: Divergent Tribute

AN 1: PIELOVER! I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUUUUCH! HI!

I'm thinking of dedicating (naming chaps after) my reviewers. I'M having secret sadist pick randomly out of a top hat for me (I'm so sad, I don't have a top hat :() . And to my first reviewers- I LOVE YOU OKJKANSFGLIJBWFJIERWF (faints) Okay, back to the story.

The Story:

"What do you mean it's a demon?" I asked, mentally freaking out. Did she know about her demon father? Master said she didn't know yet!

"This jerk named Dylan," Max said darkly. "I swear, he's Hell spawn!"

Iggy snorted as Max deadlocked the door. There was the sound of a car honking, and Max sighed.

"And that makes it two demons. That's my step father Jeb."

"So... It's not a real demon," I said slowly.

"Well, I haven't asked yet. But I'm sure he is!" Max said brightly. "Quick, hide in my room! Everybody go!"

When we got to Max's room, Iggy explained.

"Dylan's this sleezy bastard Jeb wants Max to marry. Max's mom says it's Max's desk ion, and Max says no. BUT HE STILL KEEPS TRYING!"

"That's stupid," I muttered. Max nodded vigorously. "I know, right? Damn them!"

There was some pounding on the front door, and then the sound of them coming in through the back. I rolled my eyes. Idiots.

AN: I know chaps are super short, but life is fucking shit right now. I have a schitzophrenic cousin who just tried to commit suicide and they think he'll die tomorrow, and I'm freaking out in my bedroom.

I'm sorry. Please bear with me.

I LOVE YOU ALL SO FUCKING MUCH! I love you love you love you love you love you

but not in a weird way.

Fire*


End file.
